Several modern web applications rely on heavy use of JavaScript, which may depend on Representational State Transfer (REST) based API's, rather than forms and data served by classic, normal “markup based” web pages. However, discovering all the endpoints associated with the REST APIs is a challenge, as REST API's typically do not have a general description document (such as a WSDL document). This may lead to difficulties for outside web applications that are dependent on discovering all the endpoints so that they may interact with the web applications using the REST APIs.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.